Falling Together
by herblueeyes
Summary: -There are moments between them when time slows and limbs become heavy. Each touch, each caress is tender and deliberate- rated for sexual content. Richard and Kahlan celebrate Beltane. R


**Title: Falling Together**

**Characters: our Seeker and Mother Confessor**

**Rating: M + rated for Seeker SEXUAL content (I know I cant stop you from reading but be warned - there is SEXUAL content in this fic)**

**Disclaimer: I own either the characters or LotS. I just like manipulating them to my will. **

**Notes: I really hope you like it**

**Significant others: all that have reviewed/enjoyed/read/twitted my other fics :) it is so grealy appreciated.**

**Herblueeyes.**

* * *

**-Falling Together-**

Beltane, a night of celebration and passion as lovers celebrate the new harvest, new love, and new beginnings. Dancing and music had filled the streets from early evening till late in the night, sweet fragrances of summer flowers braided into hair filled the streets. Lovers leaping the Beltane fires in the hopes it would bring them a child in the New Year, or just to bring luck and good health, were joined by the Seeker and his Confessor, laughing and dancing through the celebrations.

Before the night is out, many lovers sneak away into the shadows of darkness, sharing passionate embraces and joining together to celebrate their love. The Seeker had drawn his Confessor away from the celebrations, eyes bright as they laughed through the halls and into their chamber to fall gasping into their bed.

Only a few hours have passed since the festivities died down and a low rumbling in the distance warns of a brewing summer storm. Silence fills the streets of Aydendryl as the heat from the winding flagstones ebbs away into the night sky, banks of hot embers glowing softly in what remains of the celebration fires.

Through a window left open, the North wind brings with it the taste of cool rain and fills the chamber with its warm tendrils. Curtains flutter in response, the last burning candle flickers as the room is suddenly illuminated with a flash of lightning, seeking to invade the dark's territory and revealing all to the night. Within the shadows, the lightning illuminates a couple in undisturbed slumber after a night of eager Beltane celebrations. The richly furbished chamber is illuminated once more – the thunder that follows still a distant rumble. This illumination reveals a young woman, boneless in her peaceful state and pressed deep into the comfort of her bed. Beside her, a young man lays comfortably sprawled on his back, both of them barely covered by a thin sheet in an attempt to remain cool throughout the night.

The breeze that whispers over them blows a lock of hair onto the woman's face and proceeds to tease and taunt her from her slumber. She resists; body heavy with sleep as she lifts a pale hand to brush the curl from her cheek, face pressing deeper into the pillow. Thunder joins the breezes attempts to wake her and the woman sighs deeply as the night sky is split in two once more. The man remains deep in sleep but she is now responding to the warmth of the breeze and the warning of a storm. Half propped on a spare pillow, the Confessor slides a hand down to the gentle swell of her belly, reminding herself that her daughter is still there and safe. Lightning flashes once more to fill the woman's eyes with its blinding brilliance, and she hopes that there aren't any lovers sleeping under the stars outside the walls. With a deep sigh, Kahlan Cypher rolled onto her back as a smile stretched across her face in remembrance of her night, warmth filling her body once more. Turning her head, the Mother Confessor watched her husband sleep, peaceful as thunder rumbled over head. His lips were parted slightly and a rush of heat coursed through her as she remembered those lips pressed against her... she shuddered as the nights memories caressed her, entire body tingling.

Rolling onto her side and up on one elbow, the Mother Confessor stretched out a hand to smooth it over the hard planes of her husband's chest, memorising every dip and curve as the storm outside crashed ever closer. Resting her hand over the steady beat of his heart, Kahlan sighed and slid her body closer to her husband's pressing her length so she was flush against him. He stirs; her name a murmur on his lips as he lifts a hand to twine with hers over his chest, falling slowly back into wakefulness. Pressing her lips to his shoulder, the Confessor leans up, bright eyes awake as the rumbling thunder echoes through the chamber and she whispers his name.

"Richard." He turns his head towards her, eyes still closed as the hot wind shifts her curls across his chest, the candle flickering behind her. Kissing a burning trail across his shoulder to where his pulse beats at the base of his neck, Kahlan slid a leg over his and hooked her knee around his hip. His moan at her silken body sliding against his produced a soft chuckle from her as she pressed her hips closer.

"Richard." Voice warm in his ear, the Confessor slid a hand up his chest. "Are you asleep, love?"

With a deep sigh, the man echoed her chuckle, his voice warm with sleep as he replied "Far from it." Opening his eyes, Richard smiles into his wife's face; lifting a hand to brush her curls over one bare shoulder, pulling her lips to his. He loves the way she sighs into him, the way her lips meld against his own so perfectly. His body stirs into wakefulness as the leg she has over him hooks more firmly around his hip and she leans into his embrace, straddling to pin him effectively beneath her. The evidence of his desire becomes obvious instantly, and pulling away from the kiss, the Confessor sits upright, letting the sheet that covered her fall away.

Lightning illuminates them both, their eyes catching in that split second. The glow from the candle accentuates the curve of her breasts. The dip of her waist and the smallest of bulges bellow her navel are enticing and the Seeker slides his palms up her legs, his thumbs teasing the inside of her thighs as they go higher. He stops at her hips, grasping her firmly and rocking against her gently, the friction he causes resulting in a breathless moan from between parted lips and the fluttering close of her eyelids. When his hands slide to her belly, Kahlan opens her eyes and presses her own hands over his protectively, the swell beneath their palms a warm reminder of what they have created together. The breeze flows around them once more and thunder rumbles closer. The Confessor turns her face to look out the window, judging the storms distance. His hand bring her back though when they slid upwards, thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts as her own hands grip his forearms. Eyes fluttering shut once more, Kahlan leaned into his palms, her body starting to melt against his. "Richard." His name on her lips is barely a whisper as his hands caress her breasts. Unable to help herself, she undulates against him, which results in a moan from him.

"Spirits Kahlan-" and he lifts her slightly before pulling her body down as he raises his hips to meet hers. His groan of satisfaction as he rises into her is mirrored by the Confessors moan, a hand pressed to his chest to steady herself. Lightning illuminates them once more and their eyes meet as she begins a slow and steady rhythm.

There are moments between them when time slows and limbs become heavy. Each touch, each caress is tender and deliberate as they seek comfort from one another. There are also moments when close isn't close enough and their passion and desire merge to leave them shuddering and panting in the aftermath.

He knows when she is close. When her body begins to arch into his and she breaks the steady rhythm of their lovemaking. This is the moment he loves most, the moment where her body tenses, the moment they were always afraid of in the past but now revel in. The moment that he uses one hand to steady her, keeping her to him as her pleasure threatens to consume her. He can feel her power, building slowly as he continues to rock into her, hand seeking those sensitive places as his name escapes her lips in a breathless and broken "Richard – " and then – ecstasy. Rapture. Release.

The waves of pleasure that had been building crash down over her and she sees stars, the soundless thunder of her power as it is released from her soul echoing in her mind. He pulls her more firmly onto him; he can never be too near, drawing out her pleasure to almost unbearable lengths. Head thrown back in mindless passion, the Mother Confessor continues to rock against her husband, panting heavily as lightning fills their chamber once more. His large hands smooth down her sides as a smile tugs at his lips. She drops to press her face into his neck, her heart pounding against his and he is content that he can reduce the Mother Confessor to this trembling form. That only he knows her this way, and only he ever will, makes him quiver, and he slides his hands over her back as she catches her breath.

Thunder echoed through the city as, for the moment, there is peace. Then she sits up once more.

Her eyes meet his in the darkness, lightning suddenly illuminating their brilliance before she begins to rock against him once more. Her still pulsating body creates a maddening friction, and he can feel himself loosing control as the movement of her supple body drives him forever upwards. Her lips press against the pulse at his neck, her lithe hands sliding up his chest and burying themselves into his hair as that familiar, delicious pressure builds within him. Her hot mouth slides up his neck and is against his, pulling in his lower lip between hers as he moans deliciously in his throat. "mmmm –." That sound, "Kahlan. Kahlan. Kahlan." and the way he hums her name always makes her shudder in wanton need and she increases her swaying rhythm.

Rising and falling above him, his breath catches as their eyes meet once more. Glazed with passion and hooded with desire, those bright blue orbs see into his soul deeper than any confession, and he feels himself slipping into the love that radiates from her gaze – so intense, that for a moment he stills her movements, taking in the glorious site before him. She knows what he is doing, he has done it before, and the Confessor slides a hand up to cup his cheek as she hums softly. "I love you Richard." All thought escapes him then as she bends to twine nimble fingers through his hair and press her lips to his, picking up her rhythm, undulating against him with more fervour then before as she pulls gasps and moans from his throat. His hands guide her, fingers gripping her hips to hold her steady as he rocks up into her downward momentum. So focused on his need, and the heady taste of his skin that she didn't notice his wandering fingers until it slipped between them and stroked her knowingly. Her breath caught and voice broke as his name slipped from her tongue once more. "Richard -" followed by a drawn out moan "Mmmm." He chuckled breathlessly as her undulating hips lost their rhythm momentarily, before his other hand helped guide her back to her swaying movement.

That delicious pleasure continues to build, their gasps, murmurs and words lost in the growing storm. It builds and builds, and builds – until. His breath catches, and they fall together, lost to the overwhelming sensations that crash over them. Lips parted breathlessly, the Confessor cries out as pure bliss fills her very core, her Seeker mirroring her cry as ecstasy pulses through him, his chin pressed to her curls as her hot breath washes over his neck. A thunder clap swallows their panting breaths as they melt into the bed, sweat cooling, hearts returning to their steady rhythm as the heavens open up and rain begins to fall.

His hand stroked the length of her spine as she shifts to the side and he slips from her body. Pressing herself to him, Kahlan remains close as she traces circles over his heart, breath deepening as waves of sleep pull her under. The Seeker tightened his hold around her shoulders and pressed lips to her forehead. "Spirits know, I love you too Kahlan." Her only response was lips against his shoulder as the storm rumbled overhead. The hot wind blew through the window once more, its strength extinguishing the candle and folding the chamber into darkness as the Seeker and Mother Confessor fell together into a boneless sleep.

* * *

**If you liked it - please review it :) would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Herblueeyes.**


End file.
